Stardust
by Shadow Riders
Summary: Clark Kent is trying to win the heart of his one true love by trying to catch a fallen star however will fate intervene or will evil win. Sorry bad summary, Please read.
1. Introduction part 1

**Title: **Stardust

**Author: **Shadow Rider

**Classified: **General/Romance

**Disclaimer:** None of the things associated with this story are mine (there are too many things to list)

**Summary: **Clark Kent is trying to win the heart of his one true love by trying to catch a fallen star however will fate intervene or will evil win. Clois and other pairings.

**A/N: **This is not a crossover, inspired by the movie and book Stardust. Please give this story a chance. Hope you enjoy it. (I have been trying to do my other story but this idea has been going on in my mind for ages anyway on with the story.) If you get confused please just tell me and I will do my best to get rid of any confusion.

**STARDUST**

A philosopher once asked "Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?" Pointless, really. Do the stars gaze back? Now that's a question. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Our story really begins here, 150 years ago at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England, where a letter arrived, containing a strange inquiry.

It had come from a farmer and the scientist who read it thought it might be a practical joke of some kind. But he duly wrote a reply politely explaining that the query was nonsense. And posted it to the young man who lived in a village called Smallville, (in America) so named, the man had said, for it was a small place but famous for the wall that ran alongside it. A wall that according to local folklore hid an extraordinary secret.

"Look Martha, I'm just going to go and explore the place, nothing will happen, it won't be dangerous but if I can just get proof that I am right, we could earn lots of money and get out of this place. Don't you want that?" the young man strode around the cluttered room trying to locate his belongings for the trip.

"Yes Jonathan, I do want that but we have been over this many times, You can't cross the wall, you know that, everyone knows that and even if you found something there no one would believe you" Martha replied secretly begging that her husband would not go but her mind knew that the man was too stubborn to give in.

"Martha, you can cross the wall and that's what I'm going to do"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt or come home disappointed that you found nothing"

"I will find something Martha, I can feel it"

She sighed "Fine, just promise me that you will be careful"

"I Promise" And with that he kissed his wife on the forehead and set off on his adventure.

After half an hour of walking Jonathan had finally arrived at the gap in the wall to find an old man stationed there but as he edged closer the man immediately blocked his way.

"Um excuse me, I'm just trying to get through to the other side" Jonathan asked nervously

"Don't you know the stories that roam the village, let me just refresh your mind, YOU CAN'T CROSS THE WALL" he shouted unnaturally loud for an old man

"You don't control me; I can cross the wall if I want to" Jonathan raised his voice levelling the same tone as the man's, as if challenging him.

The man was silent for a moment before replying "I know you don't I, you're Martha Kent's husband Jonathan, you read all those rumours about the wall..."

"Don't try to change the subject, can't you just let me through"

"I'm charged with guarding the portal to another world. And you're asking me to just let you through?"

Time to change tactics decided Jonathan; he grabbed the man's shoulders and turned him around so that he was facing the deserted Greenland on the other side of the wall.

"Yes. Because, let's be honest, it's a field. Look do you see another world out there? No. You see a field. Do you see anything nonhuman? No and you know why? Because it's a field!" he said in exasperation.

"Hundreds of years, this wall has been here. Hundreds of years, this gap's been under twenty-four hour guard"

"Well..." he started

"One more word and I'll have you up in front of the village council!" he said as he tried to shoo the young man away.

"Well that sounds rather final" his heart fell as he turned around to go home.

"Yeah"

"Better just go home then I suppose."

"Right then, Night Jonathan, give my regards to your wife." He patted the man's back and walked with him a few steps forward. As soon as the old man was away from the gap, Jonathan ran as fast as he could and jumped through the gap in the wall ignoring the old man's cries of "stop" he carried on through the field until he reached a market place, little did he know what awaited him...

**Read and Review, pretty please with sugar on top (Oh flames are accepted)**


	2. Introduction part 2

**Disclaimer:** None of the things associated with this story are mine (there are too many things to list)

Jonathan trudged through the busy stalls of the noisy marketplace; smells of spices filled the air around him and tingled the hairs in nostrils, everywhere he looked there were strange devices that plagued the tables, a two headed elephant the size of football in a cage, a jar full of eyeballs that glared at him as he walked around. He was so engrossed in wonder of the enchanted place that he accidentally bumped into someone... or something.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was go..." he began to stutter as a seven foot, bald headed Cyclops turned around.

"Watch where you're going, this isn't the place for young men to be dawdling around" his tone was unnaturally low and he stepped forward threateningly, Jonathan wasn't one to get into fights so he instantly began to back away only to get tripped by his own feet causing him to fall down onto the cold hard ground.

The Cyclops motioned to some other people to follow him "Look here lads, we've got a lost little explorer, why don't we send him back where he came from" he said harshly and pulled out his fist-clenched hand, crowding around him with his friends taunting him lightly, Jonathan froze, he didn't know what to do, even if he managed to get away he would be lost in this unknown place. However an arm grabbed the Cyclops's fist and stopped it from crashing into his face.

"Now, now Seymour this is no time for you to be threatening people" the person said as he pushed in front of Seymour to get a look at the petrified victim on the floor allowing Jonathan to get a clear look at his saviour, he was about twenty (the same age as him) with jet-black hair, green eyes and a rosy complexion giving him a handsome face, he body was well built and his tall height was nothing in comparison to his bold posture. He held out a hand and pulled Jonathan up giving him a warm smile before turning to the disappointed Cyclops.

"It wasn't my fault, he bumped into me first and he was staring at my eye, you know I don't like people staring at my eye" Seymour grumbled.

"Oh please, you have been using that eye excuse to try and beat up travellers for at least six months now besides I'm sure he didn't mean to bump into you, did you" he looked at Jonathan and he nodded, too scared to say anything in case of getting beaten up. "Apologise Seymour, you nearly scared the man to death for God's sake" he addressed the Cyclops.

"Look, no hard feelings, I get a bit paranoid when it comes to my eye and I haven't had a decent fight in months" Seymour said sheepishly and patted him on the back.

"N...N...No problem" stuttered Jonathan.

"See, that wasn't hard was it Seymour" teased the man.

"Ha ha, very funny Jor-el, this coming from the ex King of Krypton, you don't even need to apologise to people Mr High and Mighty, are you enjoying hiding from your dear brother or should I say enemy Zor-el the new King of Krypton" Seymour replied smugly.

"No need for the harsh words, I see that the lack in violent therapy has affected your sarcasm" Jor-el placed a hand on his heart dramatically.

"Whatever, I don't deal with time wasters, I'm off to the slaughtered prince for a pint" And with that he walked off with his friends into the mists surrounding the pub. Once he had entered Jonathan turned to Jor-el in anger

"Why did you let him go, he could have killed me" he nearly shouted.

"Who? Seymour? He couldn't hurt a fly, nice thank you by the way." He replied

"He couldn't hurt a fly! Are you insane? Did you just see that...?"

"Yes I did, he does it all the time and gets a real kick out of doing it, scaring travellers to death then having a good laugh about it, personally I don't see anything funny about it but still..."

"What's Krypton and why did he call you king?" he asked.

"What's Krypton!" he repeated "Where have you come from, the North Marshes?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Not really, I come from the other side of the wall, small..." he stopped as Jor-el placed a hand on his mouth.

"This is not the place to talk of such things, there are ears and eyes everywhere, come let us go to some place safer." He whispered. "Follow me" Jonathan followed Jor-el through the marketplace and into the countryside where a decent sized cottage came into view, as they came closer he could make out details in its structure; a thatched roof, a petite garden filled with flowers of different shapes and sizes and vines that crept up the bricks of the cottage. A young woman suddenly ran out of the house and kissed Jor-el on the cheek; she had blond hair, ocean blue eyes and had a kind but beautiful face.

"Hello honey" she looked at Jonathan "well, who have you brought here Jor-el, you're not bringing in strays are you now"

Jonathan interrupted "I'm hardly a stray madam, just a lost traveller"

"Oh, Jonathan this is my wife Lara, Lara this is Jonathan" Jor-el introduced them. Jonathan took Lara's hand and shook it.

The next few hours passed and a very full Jonathan was looking at a bunch of miniature flowers admiring them when Lara came over and interrupted his thoughts

"See anything you like?" she asked.

"Em, yes, the blue ones look nice, where did you get them from?"

"We managed to intercept a witch's carriage, we suspected that she might be dealing in black magic, but if you want to buy something, I could pass the money on to her"

"How much are they?" he asked

"They might be the colour of your hair. Or they might be all of your memories before you were three. I can check if you like. Anyway you shouldn't buy the bluebells. Buy this one instead, Snowdrop. It'll bring you luck."

"But what does that cost?"

"This one costs thirteen guineas"

"But I don't have that much" he replied sadly

"That's okay, you can try to liberate us" Jor-el came over to join his wife. He pointed to his and Lara's wrist, hanging on it there was a silver bracelet with a blue rock in the middle, He handed Jonathan the flower and held out his arm for Jonathan to try and cut the bracelet but when he cut the chain it immediately linked with the cut chain. Jor-el sighed

"We are the rightful rulers to Krypton hiding from my brother; it's an enchanted chain, we will only be free when he dies, sorry, we better let you go back home." He said sadly

So the scientist was wrong. The wall had successfully done its job of hiding the magical Kingdom of Krypton. The young man returned that night to his home in Smallville and retold his adventure to his wife and went to bed, hoping his adventure would soon be forgotten. But nine months later, he received an unexpected souvenir. He was asleep in bed when he heard a knock at his door, there standing outside was the old man that was guarding the gap in the wall.

"This was left at the wall for you. It says here that his name is Kal-el." And with that he handed him a basket containing a very pink and chubby baby with the same bracelet as Jor-el's on his wrist and left. Jonathan gently took the basket inside and took the letter left in the basket and began to read it when Martha came down.

"Honey, what are you doing so late at night?" her question was answered when she caught a glimpse of the baby "Oh my Lord" she exclaimed and rushed over to cradle the baby lovingly in her arms. "Where did this angel come from?" she asked. Jonathan handed over the letter to Martha;

_Dear Jonathan, due to unexpected events we have been imprisoned by Zor-el at the cost of letting my son have a normal life, we hope that you would raise him like your own. We have enclosed thirty guineas for all expenses; I trust that you will give him a proper name to suit the place that you are living in. There are also some items that Kal-el will need when he is older and the time comes, we l__ove him dearly and regret doing this. Please take care of him. Yours faithfully Jor-el and Lara._

Martha looked up "that's terrible, Jonathan"

"I know, my only concern is how are we going to run a farm and bring up a child?" he asked

"We'll manage" she answered for she had taken a liking to the sleeping child in her arms.

He smiled "well, first things first, what are we going to call him"

Martha pondered carefully "Kal-el...Kal... Cal...Clark, What do you think of Clark Kent?" she said.

"I like it Clark Kent it is" at that moment the baby started crying

"I think he likes it as well" laughed Martha.


	3. Chapter one

**Disclaimer:** None of the things associated with this story are mine (there are too many things to list)

Nineteen years passed and the baby Clark grew up having a normal childhood and knowing nothing of his unconventional heritage, all he had to remind him of his parents was a bracelet with a small marine blue rock embedded in the middle. But never mind how the infant became a boy. This is the story of how Clark Kent becomes a man, a much greater challenge altogether. For to achieve it, he must win the heart of his one true love.

"Clark? Don't forget the flowers" Martha shouted, after all the years of raising him he would get forgetful from time to time especially when it came to the one and only Lana Lang. She sighed, he had pinned after her for as long as she can remember.

"Yes. I've got them. Thank you, Mother" Clark replied as he plundered down the wooden stairs. "How do I look" he asked straitening his jacket in front of his mother.

Martha looked at her son properly; he was over six foot tall with jet-black hair, ocean blue eyes, red lips and high cheekbones not to mention all those years working on a farm had given him a toned body. "You look handsome honey" said Martha.

"I have to agree with Martha there, you're giving me a bad reputation with those looks, everyone is saying I look old and dishevelled." Jonathan said as he entered the room to get a look at his son.

Clark chuckled "You don't look old and dishevelled to me Father"

"Thanks son, I just wish your real parents could see you, they'd be proud." He sighed. "Have I ever said you look just like your dad except your eyes, you've got your mother's eyes"

"I know father, you've told me many times, anyway wish me luck" he knew that he was adopted and didn't like talking about his parents, he would always get emotional about the fact that he would not know such amazing people but he loved Martha and Jonathan, they brought him up like their own and taught him everything they knew.

"Good luck sweetheart" replied Martha. Clark hugged his parents and set out to meet the woman that tormented his dreams, Lana Lang. She was the jewel of the village and nearly every man was entranced by her beauty let alone wished to have her as his wife. Clark had gone to school with her and had even got the chance to talk to her when she wasn't around her giggling friends, they were somewhat friends with a strange relationship. Days passed when he was younger he would stare at her for endless hours seeing the way she would smile, the way she would eat her food, there were many times he would dream of getting married to her and imagine what kind of life they would have together. But the only problem was he couldn't ask the girl out on a date for a toffee, every time he tried to ask he would stutter, trip on his own feet or say something completely and utterly stupid. But this time would be different, he would stroll in and sweep her of her feet. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realise that he nearly went past Lana's house. He breathed in deeply and threw a small stone at her window hoping that it would catch her attention.

Meanwhile Lana and her friends were waiting for a very special person to come and visit when they heard a small stone hit the window.

"It's him" they squeaked simultaneously

Lana opened the window "Lex?" she asked. Clark's face fell.

"No, it's Clark"

"Oh, did I leave something at the shop?" she covered her mouth to prevent the grin she was holding back.

"No. I just thought I could bring..." Clark lifted up his hands to show the pretty tulips he had bought for her when it suddenly ended up on the ground; he looked up to see none other than Alexander Luthor, the rich billionaire of the village, he had been to school with Lex for a while and all he did was tease and bully him not to mention he boasted of having Lana Lang as his future wife. He was carrying a bunch of red roses in his hand and a fencing sword in the other. Lex hadn't changed a bit, the same attitude, the same bald head, the same rich attire made by the finest clothes makers.

"Clark Kent, shop boy and farmer by day, peeping Tom by night. Is there no end to your charms?" he smirked and prodded Clark in the chest causing him to stagger backwards. "Ow, ow" Clark rubbed his chest; the prod had hurt more than Lex had intended it to be.

"Lex, there's no need to be like that. Be nice to the poor boy" Lana said sternly

Lex glanced at the scattered flowers on the floor "Ah, were those for Lana?" he asked mockingly, little did he notice that Clark had picked up a stick and proceeded to swipe an upper cut to Lex's body when Lex swiftly blocked his attack then swiped a lower cut on Clark's legs making him fall to the floor, he held the sword to his neck. "You were always useless at fencing in school, Clark. In fact, I'm having trouble remembering if there was anything you were good at." He teased

"Lex, that's enough." She looked at Clark with concern "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, fine" he replied

She giggled and gently shut the window. Clark went home sadly 'So much for sweeping her of her feet' he thought.

**A/N:** Okay this chapter might have been a bit clana-ish but I promise Lois will be making an appearance in the next few chapters. Read and Review please!


	4. Chapter two

**Disclaimer:** None of the things associated with this story are mine (there are too many things to list)

Clark arrived home that night with a heavy heart and tried to get to sleep only to find it impossible so instead he just laid on his bed and stared out of the window directly above his head. Twinkling back down at him were thousands of stars shining brightly in the dark night sky. 'I'll never be good enough for Lana, she's intelligent, beautiful, elegant while I'm just plain, clumsy Clark Kent' he reflected miserably. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep simply to have overslept the next morning causing him to be late for work. Meanwhile downstairs Jonathan was getting worried about his son, he was tempted to go and wake him up but his wife had sternly told him that it wouldn't hurt for Clark to sleep in once in awhile, Clark was never late for work and that's what bothered him. He glanced at his pocket watch for the tenth time that morning when he finally heard someone running down the flight of steps.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asked observing his son's flushed face.

"No, I'm really late for work." Clark replied breathlessly

"Are you all right?" Martha said as she came in to greet her son.

"Yeah. Fine. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Last night, how'd it go?" Jonathan enquired curiously

"Jonathan!" Martha slapped his arm indicating that he should mind his own business.

"What" he glared at his wife

"That's okay mother, Erm it was good. Really, really good."Clark answered and he strode out the door hoping he wouldn't get fired from his job.

Jonathan sighed "I don't think he's okay Martha, I know when my son is keeping something from me."

"I know, just give him some time, he's a big boy and can sort out his problems by himself. Don't worry about him."

"You know when you say 'Don't Worry' that's when I worry the most."



* * *

In the meantime Clark had managed to be excused for his lateness to his boss Mr Monday, a very stocky man with a short moustache and a fierce temper, he did however have a soft spot for the farm boy since he was his best employee.

Work at the shop was the same as usual, busy and cluttered with people waiting to get their new supplies when a familiar face strolled in.

"Hello, Clark" time stopped for him as he looked up, there was Lana clothed in a light lilac coloured dress which highlighted her hair and made her appear more beautiful as ever.

"Lana" he managed to squeak before cursing himself for not sounding manly enough.

"Pound of sugar, please." She giggled at his expense, he was really cute when he's flustered she noted.

"Yes"

"Let's see, a bag of flour, a dozen eggs. Oh, Look, I'm really sorry about last night. Lex was really rude. I also need a sack of potatoes and some chocolate, please."

"May I perhaps see you tonight?" he asked hopefully

"No" however at seeing his face fall she added quickly "but you may walk me home."

"Now?" he ignored the threatening stares from his boss.

"Mmm, hmm."

"Yes. Yes, I can." Being the gentleman he is, he took the supplies and walked Lana to her house.

* * *

"Mother, Father, I lost my job. Mother, Father, I don't... I lost my job. I'm sorry. Mother, Father..." he rehearsed in front of the mirror.

"You lost your job. Yes, so I heard." Finished his father, Clark was so caught up in his rehearsal that he didn't hear his parents coming up to see him.

"Father, I'm sorry. I... Maybe Mr Monday was right. Maybe I am deluding myself. I'm not good enough for Lana." He apologised

"He said that? That's poppycock. Everyone knows he wants Lana for his son, that's probably why he fired you" he said sounding surprised, he knew Mr Monday liked his son and had no reason whatsoever to fire him.

"You really want to know how it went last night?"

"Yeah"

"Not good. Come on. I'm wasting my time. I'm not like Lex."

"Don't say that Clark" Martha argued.

"Clark, I can tell you that every man I ever envied when I was a boy has led an unremarkable life. So you don't fit in with the popular crowd. Now I take that to be a very good omen." Jonathan reasoned.

* * *

Clark barely knew what he was doing outside Lana's house and cursed himself for taking his mother's advice to 'fight for her' as she put it. But nevertheless he wished that this surprise would help him to win her love.

"Clark, I clearly said..." she started

"I know. You told me not to come. I have something for you. A surprise." He interrupted before Lana shut her window sharply. "No..." he started to walk off when he felt someone link hands with his; he looked to his side and smiled.

"It's not my birthday for another three months, you know" Lana stated, she had known that Clark had a crush on her for a long time and had decided that she would give him a chance besides she couldn't resist surprises.

Clark guided her past some trees and into a small clearing which was decorated with candles and ribbons hanging everywhere. There was a small picnic basket with some snacks in it and a bottle of champagne just waiting to be drank, they sat down so that they were facing the other side of the wall and observed the stunning view before them.

"I've never had champagne before." Lana commented as she watched Clark give her a glass of the near transparent liquid.

"Yeah, me, neither." He agreed

"My God! This is delicious! How did... Well, how does a shop boy afford all this?" she stammered

"I'm not a shop boy." He argued

"God! I heard. I'm sorry. What are you going to do now?" she said apologetically.

"No. I mean, I'm not a shop boy. I was just working in a shop. And now I'm not. Now I'm free to live my life as I wish."

"This must have been all your savings."

"So? I can make more. That's the splendour of it. I never intended to stay in Smallville, Lana. There's a big world out there, I'm gonna make my fortune." His eyes twinkled at the thought travelling.

"Now you sound just like Lex. He's quite the traveller. Do you know he's going all the way to Ipswich just to buy me a ring?"

"Ipswich? Lana, I'm talking about London or Paris or... A ring? Why is he... What kind of ring" his eyes widened in sudden realisation.

"The word is he's planning to propose to me on my birthday."

"He's going to... And you're gonna say yes." He said quietly

"I can't exactly say no after he's gone all the way to Ipswich."

"All the way to Ipswich? Lana for your hand in marriage, I'd cross oceans or continents." He grabbed her hands eager to reason with her.

"Really?" She asked astonished that someone that wasn't even in the same league as Lex Luthor would be willing to do so much for her but in doing so she looked at his lips and wondered what they would feel like on hers, she felt drawn into him and automatically began to lean forward.

"I would go to the gold fields of San Francisco and bring you back your weight in gold." He edged forward and she chuckled

"I would." He was determined to convince her that he would be willing to do anything for her.

"I'd go to Africa and bring you back a diamond as big as your fist." He carried on although he had grown increasingly nervous as her lips were advancing forward.

Or I'd go to the Arctic and I'd slaughter a polar bear and bring you back its head." He leaned forward and closed his eyes expecting her lips on his but instead she pulled away.

"A polar bear's head?" she exclaimed in disgust. "You're funny, Clark People like you and people like me, we're just not... I should get going. It's really late." She was glad that she had someone like Clark by her side but she felt that this relationship would be... Arr, now she was getting confused. She stood up but not before strong hands brought her back down.

"Well hold on, then. Let's at least finish the champagne." He argued, he just wanted to be with her, just this once.

"Okay"


	5. Chapter three

**Disclaimer:** None of the things associated with this story are mine (there are too many things to list)

Had Clark known then how the stars watched Earth, he'd have shuddered at the very thought of an audience to his humiliation. But fortunately for him, nearly every star in the sky was looking in earnest at the land on the other side of the wall, where the King of all Krypton lay on his deathbed, which was a coincidence because it was the King's final act that would change the course of Clark's destiny forever.

The large chamber was brightly lit with a middle sized crystal chandelier hanging down from the high ceiling, directly below it was an elderly, dying man enfolded in the bulky silken sheets of his king sized bed and was surrounded by three handsome young men looking at the man with sombre expressions.

"Where is Jax-el" croaked the king

"He is on his way Father" answered a tall man sadly staring at his withering father, unlike his other brothers, he was quite distraught at the fact his father was dying but held great excitement within him at the thought of the chance of becoming King.

"Then we shall wait" He said

"Sorry I'm late father. I came as swiftly as I was able." Another man strode boldly into the solemn room and took his place among his fellow brothers. "Dax-el, San-el, Tar-el." He smirked.

"So, to the matter of succession. Of my seven sons, there are four of you today still standing. This is quite a break in tradition. I had only one brother." The King wheezed.

"And you chased him into hiding a few days after he was crowned the rightful ruler only to send him to the phantom zone. We know father. You're strong and courageous." The younger son San-el boasted proudly.

"And cunning. Most importantly cunning. Jax-el." He acknowledged his second eldest son.

"Yes, father" replied Jax-el

"Look through the window. Tell me what you see." He said as he watched Jax-el stride over to the huge window.

"I see the kingdom, father. The whole of Krypton." As he gazed down at the kingdom below him.

"And?"

"My kingdom?" he asked hopefully

"Maybe. Look up." The king smiled to himself, he wasn't one to bond with people even his sons and had immediately disliked his son's arrogance, so he gave a knowing look to San-el and chuckled when the young man slipped a blue rock into his elder brother's pocket and pushed him out of the window before he could notice what was going on around him. Jax-el seemed very surprised when he suddenly found himself surrounded by ghostly figures, he also noticed that they were in the same room as his other brothers; only they appeared completely oblivious of his presence.

"Jax-el" chorused the ghosts

"Kin-el. Rem-el. Lor-el. You're alive. You're..." His eyes enlarged as he recognised his long lost dead brothers.

"Stuck like this till the new king is crowned." Lor-el finished

"I was that close." He said in disappointment, after all he wanted the crown so badly he let his arrogance cloud his common sense.

"Well, at least you haven't lost your looks." The others smirked as they took in his windswept hair.

"Oh, please. You're not annoyed about that whole murder thing are you? I mean that was 10 years ago." He gloated

"Yeah, great deal of good it did killing me, Jax-el? Because now, of course, now you are the king of all Krypton. Oh, sorry. Wait. No, you're not. You're dead." Rem-el said in a mocking tone and silenced, eager to witness who his father was going to choose to be his successor.

"Kara? Kara?" the King repeated blindly at the space his third son was occupying.

"No, Father, it's me your son. Tar-el."

"Oh, where is your sister, Kara?" he asked

"Sorry, Father. Nobody has seen Kara for years now." Dax-el interrupted

"San-el?" He gazed fondly at his youngest son; he had always favoured his first and last sons.

"What?" San-el frowned

"Tradition dictates the throne must pass to a male heir."

"Exactly Father. So why would I kill my sister when these cretins are still alive?" earning himself a glare from his siblings.

"Indeed. Therefore, we shall resolve the situation in a non-traditional manner." He removed a hefty blood red ruby hanging on a gold chain. Only he of royal blood can restore the ruby. And the one of you that does so shall be the new King of Krypton." And with that he had his last breath and shut his eyes leaving his sons to stare at the now hovering stone and desperately tried to grab it as it shot of towards the stars. They watched the stone collide with an unknown entity and cause an amazing supernova showering down like a shooting star, little did they know it was a star.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Clark was enjoying Lana's company, after all this time he had been afraid to ask her one simple question, not even realising how easy it was. They gazed at the wondrous view, just enjoying the comfortable silence when something caught Lana's eye.

"Oh, Clark! A shooting star! Oh, it's beautiful!" she pointed at the fiery line that was shooting down.

"More beautiful than a fancy ring from Ipswich?" He said carefully, taking in his words. "Lana for your hand in marriage, I'd cross the wall and I'd bring you back that fallen star." He pressed.

"You can't cross the wall. Nobody crosses the wall. Now you're just being daft." She rushed, she had figured out where this conversation was going and didn't want anything drastic to happen.

"I'm not being daft. I'd do it. For you, I'd do anything." He looked at her in the eyes with determination.

"My very own star." She thought carefully, stars don't fall very often and if she got one many people would be very jealous of her. "It seems we have ourselves an agreement. You have exactly three months or I'm marrying Lex." She raised her glass of champagne in a toast and smiled when Clark's glass clanged against hers. At the same time, the star had landed creating an enormous crater, forming into a very beautiful brunette haired lady dressed in a pale baby blue silk looking dress and laid unconscious on the floor.

**Read & Review.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the the suggestions that have been put forward, I appologise, I had posted this on saturday but when I checked I saw that this haden't been updated. I am sorry to say that I would have to limit myself to one or two posts a week due to school but as always let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter four

**Disclaimer:** None of the things associated with this story are mine (there are too many things to list)

Clark made his way to the strange mysterious wall gradually making out a figure as he walked nearer.

"Jonathan Kent, if you are coming back to cross the wall, I'm warning you that you'd have little luck" the Guard shouted

"It's Clark, actually" He corrected, there was an old man standing by the gap in the wall. 'Probably the guard' he presumed.

The guard squinted his eyes and made out a young man coming towards him; it was nineteen years since someone had crossed the wall. "Oh, you don't look much like your father. I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well, do you?" he asked as he observed Clark's features, black hair blue eyes, he didn't exactly have the same genetic makeup as Jonathan. He should know after all, he did deliver the now grown baby to the man.

"Cross the wall as well as who?" Clark frowned

The guard realised he had said too much. "No one. Nobody." He rushed. Clark began to walk towards the gap the guard was standing sentry, the guard instantly placed his staff in front of the man stopping him from coming closer.

"Nobody crosses the wall! You know that! Everybody knows that." He exclaimed.

"You know, I know. I understand. Nobody. Well I better head to the old farm then." He pretended sadly. All he needed to do was get the guard away from the wall.

"Good night, then. Good night, Clark. Give my best to your father." He smiled secretly to himself; if this man was brought up by Jonathan then it was clear what would happen...

"Good night" muttered Clark, he walked forwards turned around and sprinted to the gap. The guard sighed. 'Just like his father' he thought. He flipped across the wall and hit Clark making him fall down. "Off you go" he said smugly as Clark groaned, picked himself up and made his way home. 'I have some serious talking to do with father' he noted.

* * *

The unconscious brunette began to stir. Her eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the surroundings she was in. She was what looked like a Very large crater, she scowled. One minute she was in the sky shining brightly, the next minute she was being knocked out of her home by some damn necklace that had came out of nowhere. She tilted her head and found the idiotic necklace by her side; she gingerly put it on to her slender neck. To her this was a new experience; she was so used to watching the Earth that she hadn't imagined that she would find herself on the planet she would constantly dream about.

* * *

Clark closed the door as silently as he could; making sure that he wouldn't wake his parents.

"Where have you been young man?" demanded a stern voice. Clark cursed himself.

"I could ask you the same thing" He said as he turned to face his parents. Jonathan looked at his son puzzled.

"Nineteen years ago dad... the wall... the guard, remember"

Jonathan's face cleared up recalling his adventure years ago.

"You didn't get past the guard, He's ninety four years old Clark" His father laughed. Martha didn't anything, the words from the letter came flooding back to her. '_There are also some items that Kal-el will need when he is older and the time comes.' '_When the time comes' she thought dreadfully.

"Well that's given him a lot of time to practice" Clark shot back.

Jonathan was about to reply when Martha spoke. "Jonathan, it's time" she said solemnly. Jonathan stared at her "Come on Martha, he's not ready yet"

"I'm not ready for what" asked Clark

Martha ignored him "Jonathan don't be stubborn. It's time. You know that" she said quietly. Jonathan's face fell, she was right.

"Clark, we've got some things to tell you." He started and led Clark into the loft, he opened a dusty trunk and pulled up the basket that he had received nineteen years ago and handed it to Clark with a letter. He sat his son down while he and his wife told him everything, his escapade, the time he got Clark, everything. Clark was silent as Jonathan finished his last word, thoughts occupied his mind.

"I have parents, I mean, I have parents but they might be alive" he said out loud. Jonathan nodded his head pointing towards the letter.

"I would certainly like to think so. That was addressed to you, I've never opened it. Look in the basket, your parents sent some things that they mentioned would be useful to you"

Clark pulled out a ring with a strange S sign on it; there were so many questions that needed to be answered. He slipped the ring on his middle finger and continued to look in the basket while his adopted parents watched quietly.

"The chain you cut..." he pulled out the silver enchanted chain, Jonathan smiled. "And the snowdrop..." Clark continued.

"I would read that letter if I were you Clark" Martha pointed out. Clark gently opened the envelope, careful not to tear any bits of paper.

_To my dear Kal-el, if we weren't so threatened or things were different, we would have kept you in a second but fate decided differently. We want you to know that whatever the cost, we love you and always will. We anticipated that one day you would want to know about your heritage and realised that you will have so many questions to ask. But understand that we are protecting you and wish for you to be happy. We hope to see you one day. You will find a Babylon Candle enclosed with this letter, it provide a safe quick way to travel. Light the candle and think of us. We are with you Kal-el and always will be, whatever decisions you make are up to you. We knew we made the right decision by giving up our life to save yours and deeply regret not seeing the man you have become today. Love your parents Jor-el & Lara. _

Clark read the letter out loud allowing tears to flow freely down his handsome face. He cried for the parents he never knew and probably never will. He felt Jonathan and Marta comfort him. He quickly dried his tears.

"They said I need to light the candle to ..." he trailed off; Jonathan took out a box of matches from his back pocket and lit the candle. It sparked like dynamite. 'BANG' in a flash of colourful explosions Clark was gone without a goodbye leaving his adopted parents windswept.

* * *

The brunette had finally got up and started walking, gazing up at the sky wondering how she would get back home. Suddenly something knocked her off her feet and fell on top of her. She found herself face to face with a young handsome man probably her age in human years staring back at her. A sharp pain grew in her leg. 'Brilliant twice in a day, I just happen to get knocked down, perfect' she said to herself.

Clark had little time to register what was happening, he found himself crashing into something or someone. His vision was blurred and he could just make out a lady. He was thinking of his parents when the candle had lit so this must be his...

"Mother? Oh! Oh, Mother. I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" It was hard to get up when the person below him was moving so much.

"No, I'm not and I'm not your mother. So get off me!" The lady shouted angrily. 'Twice knocked over and insulted, this day couldn't get any better' she thought.

"You're not my mother?" Clark stood up allowing himself to get a proper look at the person. There was an angry yet beautiful lady on the floor struggling to get up; she had high cheekbones, radiant skin, long brunette hair and was wearing a baby blue ankle length long sleeved dress.

"Do I look like your mother" she said sarcastically 'is he incredibly stupid or what'

"No, sorry. Are you all right? Do you want some help?" He corrected himself, she was too young to be his mother although he was blown away by the attitude of this woman; he was used to quiet or giggling girls not demanding loud-mouthed ones.

"You can help by leaving me alone!" She shot.

"All right..." he started to march away when something popped into his head.

"Oh my God! "Light the candle and think of us." I was, I was thinking of my Par... But then Lana and the star just popped..." he said to himself.

He made his way back to the lady "Oh, excuse me, madam, sorry, this may seem strange but, have you seen a fallen star anywhere?"

"You're funny" She said rolling her eyes.

"No, really. We're in a crater, this must be where it fell."

'Seriously where has this person come from' She decided to humour him. "Yeah, this is where it fell. Or, if you want to get really specific, up there" She pointed to the sky "is where this weird bloody necklace came and knocked it out of the heavens while it was minding its own business."She showed him the necklace hanging on her neckline. "And over there is where it landed."She pointed towards the centre of the crater. "And right here... this is where it got hit by a MAGICAL FLYING MORON." She spat out the last three words harshly.

"You're the star? You're the star? Really. Oh wow. Sorry. I didn't expect you to be a..."He said surprised "Well, may I just say that I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asked suspiciously. Her answer came as he linked the silver chain to her hand.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken this means you have to come with me. You're going to be a birthday gift for Lana, my true love."

"Well isn't this romantic, hand her a kidnapped injured woman, I'm sure she would LOVE that. I'm not going anywhere with you" She tugged at the chain hoping she would come free but she failed without any luck.

**Read and Review Please!**

**A/N: I'm really sorry if the subject of murder is nonchalant, I was in a rush so the chapter didn't turn out as intented. Anyway stick around for the formation of JL in later chapters. I hoped you liked this. As always let me know what you think.**


End file.
